


Go'doon

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english somali language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Go'doon

" Waxaa mar kale murqo xanuun . Haddii aan dib u noqdaan karin waqti , walaalka ka weyn , oo aan hubo in si marnaba aan u qalmin sanka iga dhigi lahaa , " Tyrion yiri , cabaya koob yar oo khamri .

Winter ahaa gurguurta galay King ee soo caga . QOOB- The waxa of sameeyey nabarrada jir xanuun leh iyo Jaime Taageersanaa walaalkiis . Waxa uu ahaa ma dareensan aad uga wanaagsan , isaga qudhiisa .

" Haddii aan dib u noqdaan karin waqti , Anigu waxaan gacantayda ku hayn lahaa , " jawaabay Jaime .

" Ugu yaraan aad leedahay mid ka mid ah firaaqada iyo u adeegto si fiican . "

Laakiin marna wuxuu gacanta ku jir jeceshahay . Jaime weli ku dadaashaan inaad u tababaran . Waxay ahayd wax kaliya ee uu ku sameeyey , oo ayan ku luminaya habeen uu Hawiyaha ah ee buugaagta . Waxa uu marna u jeclaaday lahaa buugaag , laakiin , wuxuuna bartay in ay iyaga jeclaan . Hooyaba leeyihiin fursado yar oo bulsho . Ka sokow , ma uu jamasho shirkadda . Buugaag iyo sheekada marmar leh walaalkiis siiyaa madadaalada laga gooynayaa .

" Si ay dib u noqdaan waqti , " Tyrion sheegay in dibnaha uu . " Waxaa laguu nagu soo biirin doonaan qol oo carshiga berrito ?"

Jaime snorted . Wuxuu ahaa marna laga helay meel u dhow qolka oo carshiga . Daenerys Targaryen ogol yahay Jaime in ay ku noolaadaan wuuna ilaaliyey at maxkamadda , laakiin in ay ahayd calaamad lahayn ee edeb ama u jeclahay : Waxay isaga u dhawray agagaarka maxaa yeelay, iyadu ma isaga ku kalsoon tahay . Jaime ahaa Tyrion walaalkiis iyo wuxuu la diriray oo loogu talagalay Daenerys . Waxay laguugu lahaa iyada oo taajka ku qiyaasay yar oo u lahayn walaalaha maanta gadood ka , laakiin inkastoo ay iyada u deyney Tyrion leh Nicmooyinka Eebe , marna ku farxay gargaarka Jaime ee iyadu noqon lahaa .

No , Jaime qudhiisa ayaa ilaa hadda lagu hayaa qol oo carshiga , mustaafuriyay qolalka uu by doorashada iyo duruufaha . Kutubtiisa ahaayeen saaxiibbadiis . Deyrkaaga Dhaqanka uu kalsooni .

" Walaalkaa Little , waxaan labada og tahay in aad meel fog xirfad badan at siyaasadda iyo qol oo carshiga , " ayuu yiri Jaime . " Waxaan hubaa in our Queen qurxoon oo iyada Consort salaami karaan wafdiyada ka soo Martells ayaa i iyada oo aan ahay . "

In kastoo uu la filaayo inuu la iman hawlaha qaarkood , sida walaalkiis gacanta of Queen ah , Jaime ogaa in si dhab ah qofna uu doonayay inuu ka qayb . Jaime ahaa nin khilaawo ku jira ah ee King ee soo caga , sida Tyrion inta badan ka qaadin .

" Waxaa jira oo kale , dad badan oo xiiso leh dhowr kuwaas oo u yimid oo doonaya Sii Akhri leh Queen ah , " ayuu yiri Tyrion . " Hunt Lady ayaa ka guureen Tarth . "

Brienne . Lady Hunt The . Jaime marna wuxuu isu keeni kari lahaa iyada wac in . Waxay ahayd inuu Saxansaxo iyo Brienne , eegeyn waxa caadadii , taasna .

" Waa maxay Brienne doonayso leh ah? " ayuu weyddiiyey , yaabin inay maqlaan waxay ahayd magaalada . Waxay hayaa in ay iyada xeebta badan ee uu hayaa in ay qolalka isaga .

" Wiilkeeda ugu weynaa uu rabo inuu noqon nin ballad geesiga ah iyo sidaas Brienne isaga keenaa King ee soo caga si loo arko haddii uu wiilka ku noqon waxa laga yaabaa Squire ah . "

" Waa immisa jir yarku ?" Jaime weydiiyo , kaduudka .

" Laba iyo toban iyo dheer , isaga oo da ' . "

" By ah , ilaahyo laba iyo toban sannadood , " Jaime guryamaa , dareensan jir .

Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa shalay oo kaliya in dagaalka ay dhammeeyeen iyo Brienne ka tageen , ka dib markii iyada xeebta , nin ee jiida . Jaime lahaa marna fahmay waxa lahaa gabadha dhalinyarada ah hantiyeen oo si aad u guursato Ser Hyle Hunt , inkasta oo aroos ay si kaftan ah soo jeediyey , iyada oo ay jecelyihiin si qarsoodi ah lagu muujiyey markay aragtay deldeleen by dhamaadka xarig ah . Kaftan A mugdiga iyo kaftan xun , laakiin Jaime marna ogaa Hyle si kasta oo japes wanaagsan .

Hyle Hunt lahaa , in Jaime ee qiyaasta , tad a sidoo kale ayaa isbadelka iyo sidoo kale nacas inaad mudnaan Brienne foojignaan . Ma aha in uu ahaa nacaska ah ama yaxaas , laakiin qiimaha lacag ah lama mid aha sida qiimaha dahabka .

Weli , waa in iyada aragnay wax ninkaasu .

" Imisa carruur ah oo aanu hadda haysato , Naciimo ?" Jaime weydiiyo . "Waxaan count badiyay ka dib markii saddexaad. "

" Shan , " Tyrion helpfully yiri . " In kastoo aanan shakiyin more doona , Ser Hunt isagoo dhintay iyo aasay for labadii sano ee la soo dhaafay . "

Waxa uu intaa ku , haa tahay . Jaime lahaa loogu tala galay in loo qoro , si ay u soo diri warqad nooc . Laakiin mar , wuxuuna qaaday qalinka ku soo Dejino Muu helay ayuu ku adag tahay inay qori xitaa xukun . In dhowrkii sano ee ugu horeeya ka dib markii Brienne ee guurka uu isku dayay in uu ka warqabaan nolosheeda . Dooneyso Waxay ku badelay missives . Brienne mashquul ku ahaa ordaya reerka ah , mashquul iyada iyo ninkeeda , culus kula ilmaha . Waraaquhu ka yaraadey . Iyadoo aan la micno ah waxaa loogu talagalay , waraaqaha uu koray sparser , sidoo kale .

Iyadoo Brienne lahaa wax badan inuu u sheego , oo wuxuu lahaa oo wax yar la yidhaahdo . Maalmood oo uu ku jiray isla , joogtay oo hoosku ee King ee soo caga . Wuxuu marnaba uma lahaa wanaagsan at qoraal iyo inuu ahaa xataa ka xun at isku dayaya in ay sharaxaad ka tedium ee jiritaankiisa .

Waxay isaga weydiiyo inaad soo booqato iyo wuxuu u maleeyey in wax ku saabsan dhab ah ka dib dhalashada wiilka saddexaad - Jaime , iyada Muu hanjabay inay magacaabaan wiilka , oo kaliya in ay ku khasbi jir Kingslayer si ay u muujiyaan oo wejigiisuu - laakiin wuxuu uusan mar .

Jaime ogaa Brienne heshay lahaa isaga gacmo furan iyo ayuu la si fiican loola dhaqmo lahaa , laakiin weli wuxuu ayan isku dayin in iyada booqo .

" In ka badan toban sano ah ku qaatay kula Hyle , " Jaime guryamaa . "Waxaan mooday ayaa isaga lagu dilay lahaa hal toddobaad gudahiisa . "  
" Aye . Yaa ku fikiray lahayd? Kuwa laba wada . "

" Waxay sidoo kale kala duwan ahaayeen , " Jaime yiri , ilgoon ka hor muraayad iyo eegaya oo wejigiisuu .

Oo timihiisuna dahabka ahaa rusheeyey qaybood badan oo lacag ah . Intaan gadhka , isku . Laalaabkii lixdii bilood oo wejigiisuu . Wuxuu ahaa ka fog nin dhallinyaro ah . Markii uu ugu dambeysey lagu arkay lahaa Brienne weli lahaa qaar ka mid ah dhalinyarada iyo quruxdiisa iyo kibirka hadhin, maxaa yeelay . Laakiin hadda ... alas , hadda ayuu ka ahaa jir .

"Wax badan ayaa sidoo kale ka duwan , " Tyrion lagu heshiiyey . " Ma noqon doonta qolka carshiga oo berrito , kadibna ? Her wiil ayaa ku soo koray sheekooyinka dhageysi adiga iyo waxaan u xagliso lahaa inuu jeclaan lahaa inuu la kulmo Halyeey . "

" Geesi A , " Jaime qososhay . " Haddii Brienne ayaa sheegaya sheekooyinka aan ku shakiyin ayay rinji sawirka of Halyeey . "

" Yaa garanaya? Waxay laga yaabaa . Waxaan had iyo jeer loogu tala galay in weydiin wax , " Tyrion yiri , kakan ka miis wareegsan , raadinayso fikir . " Ma u malaynaysaa inaad weligaa si iyada weydii in aan guursado Ser Hunt ?"

"Waxaan ? Waa maxay sababta lahaa ayaan wax caynkaas ah ka codsan ?" Jaime weydiin , isku dayayaan inay ka dhawaajiyaan aan joogtada ahayn , in kastoo uu hoos u soo celin daqiiqad of argagax cad ah marka uu ku dhawaad xidhay out of qol iyo jaranjarada qaar ka mid ah , ku dhowaad labada Golle ee ka dhanka ah albaabka iyo u nastay ...

... Laakiin wuxuu Tantholdt fuley ah . Oo weliba wuxuu lahaa lahaa midna qabinna, caddaan dib . Waxaa lagu furteen oo ka garbaha sano ka hor , laakiin dib ka dibna , waxay xaq u ahaan in , ayuu weli la lahaa nin ballad geesiga ah .

" Anigu garan maayo . "

"Waxa uu ahaa walaalahooda a hufan , " Jaime guryamaa . " In kasta oo kaftanka iyo ciyaaraha , wuxuu u muuqday in iyada jecel yihiin . Oo isna wuxuu ahaa ... ayuu marna baqay . Wuxuu xaq u leedahay in iyada gacanta lagu kasbaday . "

" Waxaan u maleeyay in sida ugu badan , " Tyrion yiri , siinta oo koobkiisay wax khamri ah hal kabasho la soo dhaafay . "Waa hagaag , waxaan u malaynayaa inaan iyadu ka maqnaan doonaan sida aad u arkaya , ka dibna . "

Tyrion ku socday dhinaca albaabka .

" Yarkii ma u qaadan ka dib hooyada ama aabbaha ah? " Jaime weydiiyo .

Tyrion dee isaga at iyo. "Waxa uu leeyahay indhaha hooyada iyo Hyle ee ay billabeen qeyr . "

" Isku badisay . "

" Aye . "

Jaime taabtay isaga oo garka iyo hurgufay madaxiisa , ilgoon daqiiqad .

" Haddii Brienne Lady ka iman lahaa iyo irid-dhawryada , oo aan noqon lahaa faraxsanahay in aan chat iyada oo leh . Laakiin waan isu ma ku tusi doona maxkamadda berri . "

" Jaime maanta gadood ka , nin khilaawo ku jira ee King ee soo caga , " Tyrion mockingly yiri . "Waxaan u sheegi doonaa . "

Tyrion tagay . Jaime galay inuu muraayad mar kale , raadinayso worriedly at uu milicsiga . Waxa uu ku orday oo gacanta ku timihiisii u marayo .

Jaime soo celiyo wax Hyle Hunt lahaa ayaa sheegay in waqti dheer ka hor , oo ku saabsan sida uu u Tantholdt " hergeli oo aan ubaxa " iyo " af la'aan si khalad lahayn, " weli ku guuleystay Brienne ee gacanta .

Waa hagaag , Jaime lahaa ubaxa ma laha . Wuxuu ahaa jir , kuwa laxaadka iyo yaraaday . Laakiin kii aan ogayn oo ... waxaa laga yaabaa in dhawr sano ka wuxuu isaga siiyey geesinimo dheeraad ah .

Time laga yaabaa in weli ay dib u noqdaan .


End file.
